To the estimated 60,000 Indians located in greater Los Angeles, the socio-medical disease of alcoholism is an ever present community problem. Those families and persons in need seek the Indian Lodge Recovery Home, which is the sole source for Indian coordinated alcoholism counseling and information and referral services. The understanding environment of the Lodge provides skidrow residents and others a place and an advocacy to obtain room and board, individual and family counseling, AA and Alanon groups, work training and such services that are available in the outside community. Through outreach to the courts and social agencies many are helped and providers are assisted to deal more effectively with Indians. Staff and residents participate in educational and training and activities and on policy committees. Data and experiences of the Lodge are shared with recovering alcoholics as they progress in helping or otherwise productive roles and with the larger community.